Heating Things Up
by Hystericaled
Summary: Anko is just one mission away from the blessed summer vacation that awaits her. But when a certain S-classed missing nin gets involved, things starts to heat up in a totally different way. So, summer is drawing near... Hot? Hell yeah. OroAnko
1. hello, honey

Full summary: Summer is drawing near, and a vacation is just within Anko's reach. She is just one mission away from the blessed long overdue rest that awaited her. Just one quick seduction mission at a masquerade and she is free. But when a certain S-classed missing nin gets thrown into the mix, things starts to heat up in a totally different way. So, summer is drawing near... Hot? Hell, yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Enchant. Seduce. Enthrall. Charm. Those are a few of the things that Anko was required to do. All things considered, it was a pretty laid-back mission. If Anko was like any other kunoichi, that is. Yet Anko wasn't just any other female ninja.<p>

Ask her to hide in a mud pool to ambush an enemy, fine.

Tell her to guard a shipment of provisions for a traveling trader, sure.

Order her to scale mountains and travel plains to deliver a secret letter to another village, consider it done.

But mingling and making small talk among strangers at a party? Getting close to -that is to say, seducing- someone to obtain information? No, thank you very much.

Yet, for all the formidable skills the Hokage have at her disposal, Tsunade can be strangely deaf at times. And how queer that such times always coincides whenever she have violent objections to her missions, Anko thought sulkily, as she watched Tsunade slam the stamp of approval on the slip of paper indicating her mission. Staring at the fuchsia ink that stained the mission slip, she knew that she had to see this through whether she like it a not.

Sure, she understood that Tsunade had no other choice as the rest of the other kunoichis are already on a mission or are in the middle of their vacation, but that doesn't mean that she has to like it.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

A frown marred her features as the hall started filling in with guests, small chatters breaking out slowly around the area. Her eyes scanned the place, seeking out Fujita Kogen, his picture still etched in her mind as Tsunade's words relived themselves in her head again.

"_We have used our sources to secure an invitation to an upcoming masquerade ball where a high ranking official, Fujita Kogen, will be present. We have received reports that he have been abusing his power, and there are also rumors of him stirring up a __coup d'état__. The residing feudal lord have requested for our assistance in cutting off the funds he is receiving. Some damage have been dealt by the feudal lord to Fujita and now he is running short on his funding." _

"_This ball is his last desperate attempt at gathering funds, and we're told that he would be meeting up with a large sponsor. The feudal lord wants to personally deal with Fujita and have asked us to stop the transaction and find out the reason behind this mystery sponsor's action. Based on what you find, the feudal lord will decide on how he will want to deal with that person. So, do not engage this unknown player. He is not ours to deal with."_

"_This is a picture of Fujita, remember it well."_

"_That said..." Tsunade paused, her eyes leaving the document in front of her as they locked with Anko's eyes, a knowing smirk on her face."Do you have a dress suitable for the event?"_

_It was a rhetorical question, both of them knew. Because Tsunade was also present when Kurenai gave Anko that blasted dress as her birthday present. And she had forgotten all about it. Until now._

"_Yes." Anko replied as she valiantly fought off the urge to burn the dress when she get home. Dammit._

"_Then it is settled. You will go under the identity of Tanuma Hatsue. The identification papers and other necessities will be prepared by the next day. Rest well for today and move out tomorrow."_

Sighing, Anko reached for a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, taking care to sip the honeyed liquid carefully before sitting down on one of the elaborately decorated benches in the shadows of a hanging balcony from the second floor. Most of those invited have not yet arrived, so this was time she could afford. Taking a moment to savor the hint of apple and vanilla, she felt herself relax as the delicate and mellow wine slid down her throat. Her gaze drifted to the mirrored walls from across her and she assessed herself in their reflective surface.

The damnable dress in question isn't all that bad actually. The midnight blue satin evening gown is smooth on her skin and reached floor length, mostly bare-backed and sleeveless, with two broad straps on either shoulders. Delicate cascades of semi-sheer chiffon silk crawled down from a center knot design, going around her and down her back, flowing in the wind behind her whenever she walked.

And the dress was complete with a low V-neckline and a silt down the middle of the dress, starting form mid-thigh.

Okay, it's _official_. She hates the dress.

If it was any consolation, it was that she was able to smuggle two kunais in, the comforting weight currently strapped against her thigh, their coolness against her skin a cold reminder of her actual mission.

Her eyes slowly trailed up to her reflection's face. The mask she was provided with is a half-face plastic gold mask, with intricate designs carved upon it, completed with a blue flower adorning one extreme side of the mask, with strategically placed feathers on the plastic flower.

Damn that Tsunade. Anko'd bet a few months salary that Tsunade had fun picking this mask with the _blue _flower, just because she knew that Anko _hates _dresses, and now she is forced to wear one. So, ofcourse, the _good_ friend that she is, Tsunade just had to pick a matching mask for her.

All in all, with her hair let down and light make-up on, she was presentable enough, she assumed, finishing and satisfied with her assessment of herself.

She snapped out of it as she notice a young man approach her from her peripheral vision. A bronze mask, covering only one side of his face, black hair combed neatly to the side, with a smug smile on his lips. A dark blue tux over a half unbuttoned white dress shirt that exposed too much of his chest, paired with a matching pants.

_He isn't the one..._

Her eyes slipped over his hips and thighs. The clothing that he wore was meant to be a proper fitting, so it is pretty much figure hugging, showing that there wasn't anything underneath his clothes that she should be wary of.

As she brushed her hair back, she let one earring fall off in an accidental fashion, and immediately stooped down to retrieve it before he could offer his help. Her eyes darted to his feet.

Nothing strapped to his ankles too...

_So he isn't an enemy._

"Hey, maybe it's just me but I think you are making it hot in here." He drawled as his eyes drifted down to her chest before snapping back up to look at her, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Though she didn't invite him, he took a sit beside her.

Anko gave a mental sigh. Just her luck to have attracted such a playboy, one with a ridiculously bad pickup line at that, so early in the party.

But having to keep up appearances, Anko participated in the small conversation he started, slapping some enthusiasm into her views of the current sweltering weather while discreetly scanning the rest of the ballroom whenever appropriate.

"So what is your name cutie?" The guy -he'd already introduced himself, but what was his name again?- asked, in what he probably assumed was a sensual voice. To Anko, it resembled a slobbering dog attempting at human speech.

She inwardly cringed as the conversation took a steep downwards plunge into areas that she'd hate to go. Giving a small giggle that came out awfully high pitched, Anko snapped open her folding fan to cover her grimace as she almost choked on her reply. "Well, since you asked so nicely, my name is Tanuma Hatsue."

"Hatsue-chan, I don't know about you but I feel that I've got all the time in the world to find out more abou-" His sentence was cut short as his eyes focused on her neck, puzzlement evident on his face.

"There seems to be something on this side of your neck," he said, as he reached over her left shoulder towards the back base of her neck.

Anko stiffened, as she reigned in the sudden onslaught of compulsion to withdraw her kunai and slash at his offending hand. She should have expected this, should have prepared for someone who could have seen through the sloppy coverup she did. It was unavoidable as people are likely to get in close proximity to her, seeing that this was a social event. Crushing her thoughts with vengeance, she forced herself into the role again.

Closing her fan with a snap, she tapped on the side of his hand lightly, effectively halting his movement. Smiling playfully as she looked into his eyes, she giggled again. "That is nothing. Just a minor incident of the past. But let's not be bothered by it, because I'm interested in knowing more about you-"

Anko paused as she rummaged in the depths of her mind for his name. _Natsuko Hito? Natsune Hiroshi? Ahh...Nakao Hiroji._

"-in knowing more about you, Nakao Hiroji-san" Anko finished as she snapped her fan open again, looking up at him through her lashes, effectively steering the subject of conversation back to him.

A gleeful look instantly formed on Hiroji's face at Anko's obvious, albeit a little bad, attempt at flirting.

Careful not to let the torture she was feeling show on her face, she tuned Hiroji's -or was it Hitomi's- voice out, occasionally offering weak laughter, sympathetic simpering, pseudo awed looks and nods whenever appropriate.

"And so he tried to lie to me, telling me that he did not embezzle my company funds. But ofcourse, I saw right through his pathetic act and caught on his lie, saving my company form being cheated-"

_Such a pity._

"-once again. Then there was also this one time, after my wife died from a mysterious illness-"

_Or maybe it's a suicide. Either way, must have been a relief for her._

"-and just two days after her funeral, this girl at my office started flirting with me, telling me how handsome I was-"

_Girl's probably blind. Poor thing._

"-not that I needed any reminders, but then she wasn't my type, to small, you know?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively to Anko.

Giggling in the falsetto voice and feeling rather stupid, Anko had no choice but to play along or risk appearing really fake when she approach Fujita and his associate. Better to flirt now so that she can continue to appear as natural to the sponsor and Fujita later, than to get caught just because she only targeted her flirting at Fujita when he appears.

Still, there was only so much bullshit that Anko could tolerate.

"So then, I told my cousin that he could work at my factory, but shouldn't he help me out for free-"

Shut up.

"-since we're all family, there was no need to be so rigid right? And that sad idiot agreed! He was so kind that-"

Shut up! Shutup ShutUp SHUTUP.

"-he even asked his wife! Free labor is hard to get, but this was totally effortless on my part!"

Ohmygosh, just SHUTTAFUCKUP!

Her patience running out, Anko so close -_oh-so-close_- to strangling him, damn the mission, that the sight of Fujita in his hideous brown suit wadding into the center of the ballroom was heaven sent.

"And so, till now, they are still-"

"You know, I'm rather famished after all that talking. Do you mind if we head to get some refreshments?" Not even apologizing for interrupting him Anko stood up, placing the now empty flute on the tray of another waiter. Making her way towards the rows of assorted bite-size hors d'oeuvres where Fujita was currently at, she did not even bother to see if Hiroji was keeping up.

As she approached, two bodyguards became visible to her as her viewing angle changed from where she had been sitting down. As did a man wearing a crisp black suit.

Something unexplainable drew her gaze to focus on that man, and that man only. It struck a chord within her, as a sense of familiarity flared. As did a sense of unease.

But with a sliver mask covering the upper half of his face, Anko couldn't identify this person. And the way they were conversing, he could be anyone, from the mystery sponsor to a mere acquaintance of Fuijita's.

Shrugging off the feeling of uneasiness, Anko opted for just keeping a close watch on Fujita and those he come into contact to for now. Then she'll approach at the opportune time. As easy as that.

Afterall, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>Reviews~? :D<p> 


	2. dropping masks

**A/N: Next chapter of 'In The Language of Flowers' is still in the works, cause it's still giving me a hard time. When I first started it, it's like my precious baby or something. Now it's just a rebellious kid begging to be smothered to death. (-.-) It's coming to an end soon though, thank god…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. ^^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dropping Masks.<strong>

Fujita was conversing with the sponsor, the fact made obvious with the way he kept the forced smile on all the while, trying to cater to the sponsor's every need. Anko was genuinely surprised that his face has yet to crack.

But there was little she could do to get near to them, she thought, eyes shifting to two shadows not far from her target. Not with the guards on high-alert every time someone nears the group.

She needs to wait for an opening.

As she timed occasional glances their way, Anko approached the refreshments table. No sense carrying out the mission on an empty stomach.

Upon nearing the table, Anko frowned at the offending display of hors d'oeuvres. They had chocolate éclairs, bite-sized toast with cream cheese and smoked salmon, grilled lamb skewer with rosemary and garlic, all that good stuff…but no dango. Staring at the selection before her, all the while ignoring her temporary companion -who was already busy stuffing his face, thank god-, she plated two chocolate éclairs.

After passing her scrutiny and deemed edible, she bit into one of them and-

.God. The _taste_. The light, crispy exterior that gives way to rich, velvety, sweet _sweet _vanilla cream, the _sinful_ chocolate -_oh-so-delicious_- with everything melting in her mouth, leaving a hint of bitter aftertaste of the chocolate-

Anko closed her eyes, savoring the divine bit of edible heaven. This have got to be the best thing on-

Her eyes widened for a moment, a flash of guilt in her brown eyes.

As Hiroji turned to speak to her, she held up her hand to stop him. "Wait, I need a moment," she said, voice wavering a little.

_I'm so sorry dangos, for being unfaithful._

Fixing her face back into that of an idiotic, bimbo who would actually like the company of Hiroji -not that there was any girl that stupid-, she turned to him, lips upturned, silently telling herself that this couldn't go on and she'd better find a way out of it. Her face was already tired from all the false smiling she had to do.

And so the hell that Anko believed was customized specially for her continued, long after she finished the appetizers.

She'd never known that a single human being could complain so much.

_The Daimio collects more tax from me just because I live in a bigger house than the commoners,_ whaa, whaa, whaa. _The workers keep asking for higher pay,_ whaa, whaa, whaa. _My competitor has more land than me,_ whaa, whaa, fucking whaa. If she heard another thing out of his mouth one more time, she's going to make him taste his ba-

"Why, what a pleasant surprise to see you here, Hiroji." A gruff voice sounded from behind her, slicing through her thoughts, sending the hairs on the back of Anko's neck standing. Why did she not to sense this approach? Still, she allowed proper manners to dictate her movements, rising together with Hiroji to greet them.

"Ahh, Fujita-san! What an honor, you look great today, I must say-" Anko bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "-a true pleasure to see you…"

As both men exchanged pleasantries, Anko took the chance, flashing a bright smile at the sponsor, only to falter as he calmly shifted his attention towards the conversation of the two men. Ignoring her…that bastard. Perhaps he needed to be taught a lesson… Tsunade did say that he was not to be touched, but still…

"_How would you explain this?" Tsunade would ask, a deadpan look on her face as she prepared herself for Anko's reasons –excuses._

"_Well…I kind of slipped, and my hand accidentally connected with his nose." Anko said, grinning sheepishly._

"_Repeatedly?" An eyebrow arched, obviously still unimpressed._

"_Uh…yeah. I can be really clumsy, you know." *Insert innocent smile here.* "Oh, you also probably shouldn't worry about the wound on the back of his neck, because he probably had that before he entered the hall."_

_Yeah, actually, that might just work…_

"And who is this gentleman here?" Hiroji finished with a question, a glint in his eyes as he snuck a smirk at Fujita. Anko snapped out if her thoughts.

Her lips thinned a little, as she caught the split moment where Fujita and Hiroji shared a smirk. Perhaps Fujita isn't acting alone…

"He is the helpful man I told you of before, and I wanted to reassure him that I have the necessary…connections to aid in the proposal I presented to him. What a happy coincidence to meet you here." A frown quickly formed as he turned his beady eyes to Anko. "And who, if I may enquire, is this charming lady?"

"She's-"

"I," Anko said in a sultry voice, slowly entwining her fingers with Hiroji's, pressing her breasts so that they bumped into the man's arm, "am Hiroji's _consort_."

Hiroji's breath hitched slightly, and if the two men felt that his "_Yesss." _was a little too breathless, they did not show it.

Fujita eyed her suspiciously. "Well, we've some business to discuss so…" His voice trailed off, and it was apparent what he meant.

Smiling sweetly, Anko turned to Hiroji halting his protest to Fujita with a finger to his lips. Gently straightening his collar and tie, she let her hands linger longer than normal on his chest, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "It's alright, Hiroji-kun. I understand completely. But trying not to me waiting, hmm?" She leaned in, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, whispering, "I don't want to wait so long to…_have you by my side again._"

She didn't wait to see his response -his mouth half-open in surprise and delight, nodding furiously- turning away, heading to an open balcony.

Leaning against the balcony, Anko tilted her head up to solidify the pretence for admiring the view as she placed a mini-earpiece into her ear, switching on the link to the bug she placed on Hiroji's collar.

Approaching footsteps had her dropping her hands on the railings, her posture one of relaxation.

"It is does not reflect well on a gentleman, to leave a lady in such a melancholic mood, do you not think so?" A silver mask appeared beside her, the rest of the body lost in the darkness.

She smiled, easing more into her role. "And I suppose you are the remedy for such situations?"

"I wouldn't go as far to say that I am the remedy for such situations, but for you, perhaps I can be." He murmured, and Anko felt instantly entranced by it. It was like velvet, smooth and soft against her skin. Sure, the chocolate éclairs were delicious, his voice though…_mmm, give me a spoonful of __**that**__._

"So you are the kind of gentleman who saves maidens form such moods?" Anko looked up at him, and she was slightly taken aback by the depths of gold of the iris. _So beautiful… _

"Me? A gentleman? You are too kind, Miss Tanuma."

"To know my name when I know not yours," Anko pouted. "That's not nice or gentlemanly at all."

"I never said I was nice." Velvet and silk, flowing over her skin. _Mmm._

"But a gentleman always accedes to a lady's request, no?"

"Anko, by now, you should already know that I am no gentleman." Anko's eyes slid to half-mast. Him saying "Miss Tanuma" was nice, but the way her real name rolled off his lips…_delectable. _She shivered, and it had nothing to do with the tempera-

Wait. Real name? Anko?

Her eyes widened a fraction, suddenly wary of the man before her. A false laugh, ridiculously high-pitched, escaped her mouth, as she tried to salvage the situation, mind working furiously as to how he saw through her. "That is a nice name, but surely you are mistaking me for someone else."

"Truly? But who else,-"

His pale hand latched on to the juncture between the back of her neck and shoulder, fingers tightening, nails lightly scraping. Anko's eyes narrowed in anger as she slapped off his offending hand that came away caked in a little make-up.

"- who else would wear my mark so beautifully?"

Her head cocked to the side, anger boiling up from within the pits of her stomach upon the sight of the cursed mark. She had taken great pains covering that diabolical thing with make up so that it matches her skin tone, and while that blundering idiot Hiroji had almost manage to spoil her efforts, she had managed to fend him off.

Now there it lay so obviously, a stark contrast against her skin.

Furthermore, _his_ mark?

Anko glared at him. "…Who are you."

A statement. Not a question, never a question, because it wasn't as if she could forget him, after all the things he did. _After all the things he did not do._

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, my dear." And the demure smile instantly transform into a wicked smirk she was well-acquainted with.

Even with the mask on, she could still imagine the purple markings framing his eyes, golden irises silted in the excitement of a hunt, a predator closing in on a prey, her. Anko's eyes swept over the rest of him. The smooth, long midnight-black hair. The slight glint of fangs in his smile. The pale, pale, pale skin tone, as if untouched by the sunlight. Oh, now that she looked closer, there was no mistaking him alright.

She'd just been found out by Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>As usual, reviews are highly appreciated. :)<p> 


	3. apple cider and sandalwood

**A/N: **This sudden burst of updates of mine isn't going to last very long. :x Still, let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we? :)

**To Snowkid:** I couldn't possibly reply your reviews, seeing that your PM is blocked, but I really appreciate it all the same. That, and I seem to have missed replying your question from chapter 1. It may -okay, I know, it totally IS- come as a little late, but yes, Anko **is** wearing a mask.

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are AWESOME~! ^^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anko could not really put a finger on what she was currently feeling. The need to leap over the balcony railings and escape into the cover of the dark forest warred with an equally powerful urge to slice that infuriating smirk off his face with a kunai.<p>

Yet she knew better than to make a futile attempt at both. Afterall, his reputation as the most ruthless of the famed Konoha Sannin was not built on baseless rumors.

To turn her back on him or to challenge him with no plan of action in mind was simply suicidal.

But were he to go on the offence first…

Anko tensed as her fingers hooked onto the handle of a hidden kunai.

She could not afford to lose the element of surprise to him, if they were to fight. Not if she was planning to come out of this alive.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Orochimaru indulged in a rare bout of amusement as he watched his ex-student's dilemma. It did not take the Otokage even a second to figure out the general gist of Anko's mission (oh, she was definitely here on a mission alright. The Anko he knew would never be willing to attend such functions, not if she could help it), given the way he had seen her try to -albeit dismally- flirt with Hiroji and himself.

Fujita's underground dealings -with the aid of Hiroji- had been bringing too much unwanted attention to the routes and passageway between Iwagakure and the hidden Sound base, though unintentional on the imbeciles' part.

It was in Orochimaru's own interest that he manipulated the actions of the feudal lord and baited Fujita with the false hope of funding, in an attempt to take the heat and scrutiny off that area which was currently teeming with samurais and hired shinobis.

Should things get out of hand in Fujita's error-ridden plans for a coup d'état, there were high chances that Sound may get dragged into the mess.

Orochiamru knew that there would have been some form of measures the feudal lord would have taken to stop Fujita, given the fact that it was he who had given that old fool an anonymous tip-off on the less than honorable deeds and plans of Fujita Kogen.

What he did not expect was for the feudal lord to call in the help of Konoha, much less the appearance of Anko in-

His eyes trailed the figure in front of him, taking in the long silt of the dress and the way it flaunted Anko's legs. The accentuation of her waist by the slight tightness of the dress and the delectable expanse of skin bared did not escape his notice either.

-in such an _enticing_ form.

Anko was probably here to stop the transaction, and if he would venture further, perhaps even uncover the identity of the one who would ally himself with Fujita, against the feudal lord.

Of course, Orochimaru had no intention of backing that pathetic man, really. Fujita was already destined for despair since the moment he took Orochimaru's bait, hook, line and sinker.

Orochimaru held back a smirk.

But then again, Anko didn't really need to know that.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Anko flinched and almost screamed bloody murder when a hand clasped on her shoulder, too deep in thoughts to have noticed Orochimaru's movement.

Instinctively, her kunai slashed though the air, and would have met with pale flesh, had it not been halted by a hand grasping her lower arm.

Anko swore silently at the failed attempt, and she angled the kunai to stab at the offending hand on her arm, the high heels she was in rendering any kick to be counter-productive least she falls.

A sharp and painful squeeze form his hand hinted to the kunoichi that it was probably a really bad idea.

"Surely you don't wish to blow your cover so soon, Miss Tanuma," Orochimaru whispered as he closed whatever was left of the distance between them, his pale hand guiding Anko's reluctant, kunai-wielding hand to the holster under her dress.

Anko was about to give him a piece of her mind -and a piece of her fist too, for good-measure- about personal space and privacy, when his cool fingers brushed against her thigh, ghosting a path along her skin, as he drew back.

Her face flamed instantly, as did some other parts of her body that shall not be named.

Was this how things went, Anko thought, her mind already in a panic. A sensei betrays his student and after they meet again years later, he tries to cop a feel off her?

She snuck a look at Orochimaru, but if he was aware of that slight contact at all and how it had affected her, then he was putting on a damn good show of not showing it.

Anko tried to calm herself down. Right. An accident then.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Beside her, Orochimaru had to make a genuine effort to refrain from chuckling. A mere touch and she was already this riled up.

_Anko dear, you have yet to see the worst I can and am willing to do._

He had no qualms on utilizing under-handed means, and that was one of the traits Orochimaru liked in himself.

Approaching footsteps sounded, and Anko leapt away from his side instantly, her hair whipping in the wind.

It was the scent of her hair and the split-second picture she formed that had Orochimaru frozen in place.

So captivated was he, that he could not tear his eyes away from sight of the woman clad in blue silk, her silhouette framed by the backdrop of the dark sky in a moonlit-night.

Orochimaru could smell it in the breeze without even trying to, the sweet fragrance of apple cider, only serving to make the image of Anko more enthralling. Her purple hair tumbling over her shoulders, her cheeks flush with red, and her brown eyes wide and nervous, all of them struck something within him, _hard_.

Logic, told him that it was all about the testosterone and oestrogen, and perhaps a little, dopamine. It is all about science and nothing about the woman in front of him. Logic, said that it would go away in time.

Instinct, however, told logic to screw itself, and demanded that he made her _his_.

Orochimaru's eyes hardened in resolve, his thin lips curling into a small smirk.

_Anko, Anko, Anko. She knows not what __**fun**__ we'll have._

Because, what Orochimaru wants, Orochimaru gets.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Anko smoothed her dress hurriedly, trying to erase the faint sandalwood fragrance from her senses. It has been so damn long since she had been in such close proximity with her ex-sensei, that all her senses felt assaulted at the familiar earthy scent unique to him.

The cause of her second bout of sudden panic soon arrived, as Fujita Kogen and Nakao Hiroji walked through the open glass doors leading to the balcony. Well, Fujita Kogen more of waddled through the door, but Anko was not about to tell him that.

"Ah, Kajima-san!" At Fujita's greeting, Anko looked around for someone that she had perhaps overlooked, and had been here on the balcony.

Until she realized - as Fujita waddled up to Orochimaru- that Kajima…was Orochimaru's alias.

It was plain as day to her that Orochimaru -for some unknown reason- was not happy at the arrival of the two. On the other hand, Anko felt that their presence was rather appreciated.

God knows what would have happened had she remained alone in Orochimaru's presence. Worst-case scenario, she leaves this place in pieces.

"Nakao-san and I were finalizing our proposal, and if you would step this-"

"Two o'clock," was the only short and curt interruption Fujita received from the pale man.

"I'm sorry?" Confusion was plain on Hiroji's face, but Fujita caught on fast enough, his face morphing into one of poorly hidden glee.

"So, two o'clock at the usual place, you'll bring the funds then?" Anko swore that the man was bouncing on his toes.

Orochimaru shot Fujita an irritable look that was not dulled by the silver mask he wore. "I do not wish to repeat myself," came the cold reply.

By this time, Anko wanted to laugh, cry and maybe slap some sense into Fujita. Was it not obvious that Orochimaru was using him? Anything that Orochimaru does, he does for his own benefit. Also, the funds will probably come with so many strings attached that Fujita will be tangled in the web for as long as Orochimaru wants.

"Don't accept it, you dumbass!" was what Anko wanted to shout to Fujita. But then again, his friend in cahoots with him did attempt to bore her to death, unintentional though it was…

Anko was still bashing up and educating an imaginary Fujita -fists makes things so much easier to swallow and accept, Anko thought- when she heard the first sign showing that something was going very _very_ wrong.

"Also, I hope you won't mind if Miss Tanuma were to accompany me from here on. She provides the most interesting company."

As Fujita elbowed a less than pleased Hiroji in to silence, Anko could not help the rather inelegant and articulate reply from escaping her mouth.

"HUH?!"


End file.
